Perfect Christmas
by shanagi95
Summary: It's Christmas, and Tsuna is all alone again, just like last year. Or is he? Review please. This may be my last story for this year until June! ONE-SHOT. GEN.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and its characters.**

**This story isn't beta'ed, and I didn't proof-read it. But I hope this is good enough for your guys to understand! I write this in a rush...**

* * *

Tsuna stared out of his bedroom window, sighed heavily, his eyes mindlessly following the snow that came from sky.

"Christmas, huh?" He muttered softly, his gaze going down as the snow touch the ground, gathering with the other on the ground.

He remembered last year clearly. His mother had been invited into a Christmas Party, and of course nobody in that party wanted him to go too. 'Exclusively parents', they all said to his mother. His mother didn't want to leave him alone in the house, but Tsuna had said that she should go out with her friends and have some fun. In the end, she went alone.

Turned out that some kids actually go with their parents, and then their excuse was 'they insisted on tagging along, we can't just leave the in the house'. That's precisely what Nana said when he asked if there were some children that went to the party. Tsuna knew that something like that might happen. He also knew he wouldn't want to go even if he was allowed to – he wouldn't talk with anybody either way.

But this year his mother got the same invitation, with the same excuse. Tsuna had considered telling his mother to go again, but he didn't know what he should say to his mother. 'He didn't want to impose?', 'She should have a day off of being a mother?', or 'He will have fun alone'? Of course, Nana wouldn't believe him if he said the last excuse to her. He couldn't ever have fun alone. He didn't know why, but he didn't like being alone. That was why he didn't mind being bullied in the school. That was also why he never said anything regarding Reborn's real occupation to his mother – he didn't want his sort-of-companion to really leave him. That's also why he took in Gokudera and Mukuro even if they had tried to kill him. He wanted friends. He didn't want to be alone.

But today Yamamoto must be busy with his father having their own party. Gokudera and Reborn went to somewhere, Reborn had said to not wait for them – an indication that they will come home late. Onii-chan and Kyoko-chan will have their own agenda, not to mention he never really see them outside of school. Mukuro and Hibari-san…

Tsuna sighed again, this time tucking his knees beneath his head. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want his mother to leave him alone again this year, but he also didn't want to make his mother to feel obligated to be with him this year. Before, it was always his mother with him. But he wasn't a child anymore and he didn't need his mother smothering him! He sighed yet again.

He got up at last, thinking that he should at least talk to his mother this morning, and tried to convince her to leave.

It turned out that he didn't need to do anything. Once he finished breakfast, his mother promptly wished him Merry Christmas and ushered him out of the door. It looked like he was unwanted today. Nana said that she will go to a Christmas Party and he should leave the house until the evening for she wanted to prepare herself. Nodding his understanding, he took his jacket and mitten then went out.

He had spent the better half of the day playing arcade. Then he bought some food. Next he just wandered aimlessly, wondering about his friends. Which he hadn't seen at all today. And then he sat on a bench in the park.

And now he looked at his watch. It was only 5 p.m., not yet the evening his mother would want him to get home. But he should at least see her off, right?

Having convinced himself, even if he still had doubts, he stood up and left the park.

Tsuna looked wide-eyed at his house. It was so bright! He was starting to doubt it was his house. He hadn't been lost for years, but maybe today he had some bad luck?

But then he looked at the name on the plate name and it was read 'Sawada'.Then he heard a crash from inside the house. Gulping, he opened the door.

Chaos was everywhere.

It looked like somebody had decided to make a tornado in the house. Decoration was everywhere, and people were running from one point to the other side, screaming and shouting.

"Sword-freak! Don't make a sushi decoration! This is Christmas, not your restaurant!" Gokudera, who was supposed to be outside.

"EXTREME! Sawada will like that decoration very much!"

"GUPYAAA! Lambo-san wants a grape candy!"

"Don't worry, Gokudera! Tsuna will like it! Do you think I should make a sword too?"

"Everyone, the foods are ready!" Tsuna turned toward the voice. His mother was there, and she didn't look like she was prepared to go to a party. She looked like she was from kitchen, judging from her apron.

But then a voice came out. "Dame-Tsuna is here." Reborn was sipping his espresso calmly.

"Eh? But I'm not finished!" Yamamoto complained.

"Baseball-freak! Reborn-san meant that Decimo is here!" But then Gokudera went pale and turned around. "He was here! We aren't ready yet!"

Tsuna wanted to point out that he was hearing every word that they were saying, but couldn't utter a sound because of his shock. "Everyone… What are you doing here?" He said when he was able.

"Hey, Sawada! EXTREME SURPRISE!" Ryohei called out to him.

Everybody else seemed to be the same as Tsuna, didn't know of what to do, and just followed Ryohei's example. "…surprise?"

Tsuna teared up, and smiled happily. "Let's continue decorating and then eat, shall we?"

It wasn't a perfect Christmas, and certainly not a perfect surprise party, but they were together. Even Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari-san showed up, even if it was very brief.

* * *

**This isn't my best work, but at least this showed up what I want to say.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR for you all!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'll be going on hiatus for half year in making stories. I'll continue beta-ing, but no new story or chapter or review for half year since I'll be pretty busy! I may make one last new story (an OC story for KHR) though. What do you think?**

**Thank you for your support until now and I hope I'll be able to see you all soon!**

**Lastly, review~**

**Signed out,**

**shanagi95**


End file.
